Um Doce Feriado
by Moony Ju
Summary: Escrita em resposta ao I Challenge Páscoa GP. Hermione está se sentindo carente nesse feriado, então começa a receber bilhetes e presentes com o mesmo remetente misterioso. Oneshot. Read and Review....


**Disclaimer: **Se você conseguir reconhecer algo, é porque não é meu.

* * *

**Fic feita em resposta ao I Challenge de Páscoa do fórum Grimmauld Place, 12.

* * *

****Um Doce Feriado**

por Moony Ju

Enquanto patrulhava os corredores do castelo, Hermione deixava seus pensamentos voarem longe. Essa era uma das coisas que ela mais gostava em ser monitora-chefe, patrulhar os corredores era uma forma de ficar a sós consigo mesma, claro que também era divertido pegar alunos fora dos Salões Comunais depois da hora, cada um inventava uma desculpa diferente para sair impune.

Mas dessa vez a monitora-chefe deu lugar à garota Hermione, dessa vez Hermione apenas passeava pelos corredores do castelo enquanto pensava em que ruma sua vida tomaria. Sem preocupações em pegar qualquer aluno passeando pelo castelo fora da hora. Era feriado de Páscoa, e Hogwarts decidiu estender o feriado em uma semana, assim os estudantes poderiam passar o feriado com suas famílias. A Guerra agora era declarada, e fazia cada vez mais vítimas, então qualquer momento passado com a família poderia ser o último.

Com a morte de Dumbledore a mundo bruxo sofreu um grande revés, ele era o símbolo do poder contra Voldemort. Hogwarts quase fechou, mas McGonagall lutou com todas as suas forças para manter a escola aberta, como um símbolo de resistência também. Mesmo assim, varias famílias não deixaram seus filhos retornarem a Hogwarts esse ano. O medo estava em toda a parte. Tudo isso só contribuía para facilitar ainda mais as tarefas de Hermione, poucos alunos retornaram esse ano, desses, menos ainda resolviam sair sozinhos fora da hora. Então, nesse feriado, ela não esperava pegar ninguém fora dos Salões Comunais.

Ledo engano.

Faltava pouco para ela poder voltar para a torre da Grifinória. Já estava no sétimo andar, perto da entrada para a torre de Astronomia, quando sentiu um cheiro desagradável invadir suas narinas. Não precisava ser uma Hermione Granger para saber do que se tratava.

"Bombas de Bosta", foi seu primeiro e único pensamento. E, ignorando o fedor, ela continuou pelo corredor procurando quem poderia ter feito aquilo. Com certeza merecia uma detenção por atrapalhar seu "passeio". Como no corredor e nas salas não tinha encontrado nada, a monitora-chefe subiu para a torre de Astronomia, o único lugar que ainda não tinha procurado.

Hermione não diria que ficara surpresa com o que encontrara. Todos sabiam que essa torre era o local mais procurado pelos casais da escola. Ela sorriu ao ver a cena do casal abraçado, mesmo não os reconhecendo, sabia que eram mais jovens que ela. Como não estavam fazendo nada de mais, apenas curtindo um momento raro de paz, a monitora fingiu que não os viu, e voltou para sua torre.

Durante todo o caminho, não conseguia tirar da cabeça a imagem daquele casal abraçado, eles pareciam tão compenetrados um no outro, nem notaram sua presença, eles pareciam mais que um casal apaixonado, aquilo era mais que paixão, Hermione não sabia como, mas tinha certeza disso, aquele sentimento, sem sobra de dúvidas era o mais forte de todos, o amor.

Estava tão compenetrada em seus pensamentos, que nem notou que já estava na frente do quadro da Mulher Gorda.

- Felix Felicis – entrou e foi direto para seu quarto, sem nem notar a presença de Harry em uma das poltronas. O que ela mais queria era curtir a tristeza que a abateu, sozinha.

-----

Harry viu sua amiga passar bastante entristecida pelo retrato sem sequer notá-lo. Não era a primeira vez que ela o fazia, e isso estava se tornando um hábito, com pesar ele se voltou para o que estava fazendo. Se Hermione tinha ido para o quarto, era porque não queria companhia, e mesmo que ele quisesse ir atrás dela, não poderia por causa da maldita escada para o dormitório feminino.

Ele estava sozinho no Salão Comunal, os poucos que resolveram passar o feriado na escola já tinham ido para os dormitórios. Esse ano, até mesmo Rony resolveu passar o feriado na Toca com a família, ele convidou Harry também, que não aceitou o convite. Ele sabia que os Weasley precisavam de um tempo em família, sabia que o Rony precisava desse feriado com a família. Afinal, logo após a formatura, ele, Hermione e Ron sairiam à procura das horcruxes.

Assim que completara 17 anos, Lupin fora buscá-lo para o casamento de Gui e Fleur. E imaginou que ele estivesse pensando em não voltar a Hogwarts esse ano, Harry concordou sem dizer o motivo que o afastaria da escola. Por sua vez, o antigo professor, depois de muita conversa, conseguiu convencê-lo a terminar os estudos, e só depois sair para buscar o que quer que fosse. Harry conversou com seus amigos, e em comum senso decidiram aceitar a sugestão do lobisomem.

Mesmo retornando a Hogwarts, Harry não reatou o namoro com a Gina, de comum acordo eles decidiram que era melhor eles serem apenas amigos, também pudera, eram um casal onde cada um tinha perspectivas diferentes em relação ao namoro.

Harry voltou os olhos para o que estava fazendo. "Chega de divagar", ele leu o que tinha escrito até ali, e sorriu meio de lado.

"Hermione que me aguarde". Afinal, não agüentava mais vê-la passar triste por ele.

-----

Hermione entrou no seu quarto, outra vantagem de ser monitora-chefe, e deitou em sua cama olhando para onde costumava ficar Bichento. Que falta ele fazia! Foi muito triste encontrá-lo morto na manhã em que estava retornando a Hogwarts do feriado de Natal. Morreu de velho.

- Ah! Bichento! Que falta você me faz! Ainda mais agora que estou me sentindo tão sozinha!

Aquele casal realmente mexeu com ela!

Hermione nunca teve problemas em ficar, ser sozinha, mas estava cansada de não ter ninguém para abraçá-la... E estava se sentindo tão carente! Talvez isso fosse um efeito da Guerra.

E pela vez desde muito tempo, ela adormeceu chorando...

Um barulho insistia em atrapalhar seu sono, mas como era monitora, assim que seu cérebro registrou que eram batidas, Hermione se levantou e colocou o robe para atender à porta. Foi então que ela notou que não era a porta, mas sim uma coruja na janela dando bicadinhas insistentes.

A garota abriu a janela para a coruja entrar e viu que o sol ainda estava nascendo. Ficou admirando esse fenômeno por um tempo antes de prestar atenção à coruja-das-torres que estava parada esperando em cima de sua escrivaninha.

Ela segurava uma encomenda pequena, e voou feliz quando Hermione soltou o pacote dela. Junto do pequeno pacote havia um bilhete que estava endereçado a ela.

"_Dona do meu Coração,_

_Quando não vejo seu sorriso_

_Os dias parecem séculos_

_E se parecem uns com os outros_

_Como enfermeiras em filmes de Guerra_

_E violinos em canções de amor_

_De alguém que te ama..."_

Hermione leu mais duas vezes o pequeno bilhete tentando encontrar o remetente, mas não estava assinado, e ela não encontrou nada que pudesse usar para descobrir quem mandou, até mesmo a caligrafia era estranha a ela, era fina e um pouco inclinada para a direita.

Isso não fazia o menor sentido, mas ela não conseguia evitar que um sorriso se formasse nos seus lábios. Hermione pegou o pequeno pacote. Era uma caixa retangular, com um laço vermelho para mantê-la fechada.

Com muito cuidado, ela desfez o laço e abriu a caixinha. E ficou sem ar com o que viu. Era um coração de chocolate com um "H" grande com uma sombra envolvendo-o, no centro.

Assim que a euforia de saber que havia alguém que se importava com ela se acalmou, Hermione voltou a pensar racionalmente.

Ela era a melhor amiga do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, e no estado atual dos acontecimentos, qualquer baixa do lado dele era significativa.

Ela lançou, tanto no bilhete quanto no coração de chocolate, todos os feitiços que conhecia para revelar se havia algo prejudicial nos presentes. Nenhum deles se mostrou perigoso e o sorriso voltou ao rosto da garota.

Hermione deixou o chocolate e o bilhete em cima da escrivaninha e foi se arrumar para descer e tomar o café-da-manhã. Ela tinha combinado de encontrar Harry para irem juntos para o Salão Principal. Ele era um dos motivos que a fizeram permanecer no castelo durante o feriado. Ela nem cogitava a hipótese de deixá-lo sozinho por mais de uma semana.

------

Harry já estava esperando no Salão Comunal quando Hermione desceu. Ele prendeu a respiração. Hermione estava magnífica. OK, ela não estava usando nada especial, apenas uma saia simples e uma camisetinha, mas ela tinha um brilho diferente essa manhã, sem falar no sorriso que iluminou a manhã, na opinião de Harry.

- Bom dia, Harry – Hermione voltou a cumprimentar.

- Hã? – ele sacudiu a cabeça e pareceu voltar ao normal – Bom dia – retorquiu sorrindo.

Eles voltaram a ficar em silêncio, não constrangedor, mas aquele silêncio confortável de quando está perto de alguém em que confia, e se dirigiram para o Salão Principal, para tomar o café-da-manhã.

- Então – Harry se virou para ela – parece que alguém dormiu bem, essa noite...

O velho jogo de jogar verde, Hermione logo percebeu. Mas ela ainda não queria dividir aquele correio-coruja com ninguém, queria curtir um pouco aquilo só para si. Além do mais, ela não queria imaginar a reação de Harry àqueles presentes.

- É, tive uma boa noite de sono... – disfarçou.

Outro motivo que a impedia de falar é que tinha medo de se decepcionar... tinha medo de descobrir quem mandara e preferir não ter recebido nada.

O resto do dia passou normal. Harry e Hermione passaram a maior parte do tempo no Salão Comunal apenas conversando, sobre todo o tipo de assunto, menos sobre a Guerra. Fora um pacto que fizeram antes do feriado, nada de falar de Guerra, Voldemort, horcruxes... durante todo o feriado. Eles comentaram sobre o namoro de Rony e Lilá que, contra todas as expectativas, parecia estar indo muito bem.

Assim que saiu do banho, Hermione encontrou a mesma coruja com outro pacote, dessa vez um pouco maior, esperando por ela na escrivaninha. A garota correu até a coruja e a libertou do pacote, no segundo seguinte o animal já tinha sumido.

Hermione mais uma vez leu o bilhete primeiro.

"_Amada Hermione,_

' _Amor que não se pode ter é o que dura por mais tempo, machuca mais profundamente e sente-se mais forte.'_

_Ainda terei coragem para declarar-me pessoalmente,_

_De alguém que te ama"_

A mesma caligrafia, a mesma assinatura... Hermione sentou na cama para abrir o pacote que mais uma vez vinha envolto em um laço vermelho que ela abrir vagarosamente para saborear o momento. E antes que abrisse a caixa viu outro bilhetinho:

"P.S.: Eles foram encantados para parecerem reais. Um Finite Incantatem bastará."

Assim que destampou a caixa 7 passarinhos de chocolate começaram a voar em círculos ao redor de Hermione, que riu deliciada, sem nem lembrar outros que a fizeram chorar no outro ano. Os "passarinhos" não faziam barulho nenhum, e eram de diferentes tipos de chocolate.

Depois de observá-los por algum tempo e ter a certeza que aquela imagem ficaria guardada na sua memória, Hermione proferiu o Finite Incantatem, e as aves voltaram para dentro da caixa.

Tinha ficado tão empolgada que não viu o tempo passar e correu para se arrumar, para então poder encontrar Harry para o jantar.

-----

Estava escurecendo, e ela estava sentada embaixo de uma árvore na margem do lago. Uma sensação de paz e bem-estar a invadia, e Hermione não queria que aquilo acabasse nunca.

Então ela sente alguém vindo por trás tapando seus olhos com a mão. Hermione leva suas mãos aos olhos e tateia tentando descobrir quem é.

- Harry... – ela fala se virando para ele e sorrindo.

Ele segurava uma grande barra de chocolate em uma das mãos, e ao invés de cumprimentá-la, ele vai aproximando seu rosto cada vez mais do dela.

Eles podiam sentir a respiração um do outro, tão próximos que estavam. Então, sem notar quem tinha dado o primeiro passo, Harry e Hermione estavam se beijando. Começou de leve, com um simples roçar de lábios, mais foi envolvendo mais e mais. Era um beijo calmo e terno, mas com uma paixão que jamais sentira.

Hermione está tão envolvida pelo beijo que demora a notar as batidas na janela.

Batidas na janela?

Ela se levanta de repente irritada por ter sido acordada no melhor do sonho. Claro que ficou um tanto estarrecida ao notar que quem estava no sonho ao lado dela era o seu melhor amigo.

Com passadas preguiçosas Hermione se levantou e foi abrir a janela, onde a mesma coruja esperava para entrar. O pacote dessa vez era ainda maior que o outro, e novamente vinha precedido por um bilhete.

"_Doce Hermione,_

_Eu te amo com tanto do meu coração que não me sobra coração para declarar coisa nenhuma._

_De alguém que te ama."_

O pacote mais uma vez vinha embrulhado por um laço vermelho, e dessa vez ela não se importou em ser cuidadosa para abrir.

Dentro da caixa havia todo o tipo de bombons, de diversos formatos e embrulhados em papéis de diversas cores. Havia bombons em formato de estrela, de coração, beijo..., embrulhados em cores que iam do preto carvão ao verde, de rosa à laranja...

Hermione pegou um e colocou na boca. Um suspiro de prazer escapou dela. Era o melhor chocolate que já tinha provado, simplesmente derretia na boca.

-------

Já estavam na véspera da Páscoa e McGonagall liberou os alunos para uma visita a Hogsmeade, muitos ainda não tinham comprado os presentes que queriam distribuir pela Páscoa.

Mas Harry e Hermione decidiram curtir aquele sábado no jardim da escola, já que fazia tempo que não saía um sol tão bonito para poderem aproveitar sem ter nada para fazer. Eles nem conseguiam imaginar quando teriam outra folga dessas, afinal o ano letivo já estava no fim, e os N.I.E.M.s estavam cada vez mais próximos.

Harry percebeu que Hermione estava um tanto introspectiva, mas preferiu não comentar nada, se ela quisesse compartilhar o que fosse com ele, estaria ali para ouvi-la. Então apenas caminhavam em silêncio pelo jardim.

Hermione não conseguia parar de pensar nos bilhetes e presentes que recebera. Tentava imaginar quem os teria mandado para ela, estava tão curiosa.

Ela até mesmo tinha caprichado mais na hora de se arrumar, esperando que alguém viesse falar com ela.

Eles estavam perto do lago e iam se dirigir para a árvore que o trio tinha adotado como deles. Mas Harry ficou um pouco para trás para amarrar os cadarços e Hermione seguiu na frente.

- Ora, ora, ora... O que temos aqui? – aquela voz arrastada era sinônimo de confusão.

- Não enche, Malfoy!

Depois do que ocorreu no ano passado, Draco Malfoy foi procurar abrigo com a Ordem e Harry, por incrível que pareça, testemunhou a favor dele. Mas nem por isso eles eram amigos, muito pelo contrário, eles ainda mal conseguiam olhar para a cara do outro sem arrumar confusão.

- Granger, por ser uma sangue-ruim, até que você está gostosinha... – ele foi se aproximando, até que a agarrou. Foi tudo tão rápido que Hermione não conseguiu esboçar reação nenhuma, quando viu, estava sendo beijada pelo Malfoy.

Ela tentou empurrar ele de todas as formas, mas ele era maior e mais forte que ela, e sua varinha estava fora de alcance. Mas nem precisou esperar muito, quando voltou a respirar ela viu Harry separando Malfoy dela e dando um forte soco no nariz empinado dele.

É claro que o sonserino não ia deixar por menos, e foi para cima de Harry. Infelizmente, Hermione estava bem na beirada do lago e quando Malfoy foi em direção a Harry, esbarrou nela por acaso e ela foi parar dentro do lago.

Malfoy já estava tentando fugir do punho de Harry, quando o mesmo parou de batê-lo e foi ajudar Hermione a sair do lago. Malfoy, claro, aproveitou o momento e saiu dali o mais rápido possível.

- Me dá sua mão – Harry ofereceu ajuda para sair da água.

- Que água mais fria! – ela reclamou, aceitando a ajuda. – O Malfoy me paga!

- Deixa ele para lá, acho que ele já apanhou o suficiente. Você quer entrar para se secar?

- Eu não gostaria, o sol está tão gostoso! Mas ficar molhada assim não dá.

- Não seja por isso – ele falou já tirando a capa e a entregando para a amiga.

Ela aceitou e eles ficaram conversando por um tempo sobre qualquer besteira. Estavam embaixo da árvore de sempre. O assunto morreu, e cada um ficou imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.

O que não saía da cabeça de Hermione era o fato de o Malfoy tê-la beijado. Seria ele o autor daqueles bilhetes? Com todas as suas forças esperava que não.

Então reparou na posição em que ela e Harry estavam. Um do lado do outro, escorados na árvore e Hermione com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do amigo. Ela corou então, lembrando do sonho. E se viu desejando que o autor daqueles bilhetes fosse quem estava do seu lado.

Mentalmente sacudiu a cabeça. Ele nunca a veria de tal forma e ela não sabia por que estava tão incomodada por causa disso.

------

Por causa da queda no lago, Hermione achou que merecia um belo banho de imersão, então resolveu tomar banho no banheiro dos monitores.

Quando voltou para o seu quarto, a coruja estava novamente lá esperando por ela. Mas dessa vez sem pacote algum, apenas um bilhete.

"_Amada do meu Coração,_

_Chegou a hora._

_O próximo presente você deverá buscá-lo pessoalmente. Encontre-me às 20 horas na Sala Precisa._

_De alguém que te ama."_

Hermione só teve tempo de sentar antes de perder o fôlego. E então leu novamente, e depois outra vez o bilhete. E pensou se iria ao encontro do romântico desconhecido.

Decidiu arriscar, era Grifinória afinal de contas.

Olhou no relógio e viu que só tinha uma hora para se arrumar.

Faltava quinze minutos para as 20 horas quando Hermione desceu para o Salão Comunal. E respirou aliviada quando não encontrou Harry, não sabia o que dizer para ele. Explicar porque estava saindo.

Eram exatamente 20 horas quando chegou a frente da Sala Precisa e seja lá quem fosse já estava lá, afinal já tinha uma porta. Hermione respirou fundo e girou a maçaneta.

Foi de perder o fôlego ver a sala. A imagem de um pôr-do-sol estava no teto, que parecia encantado como o do Salão Principal, num lado da sala ela viu uma mesa posta para duas pessoas. Mas o que realmente a fez prender a respiração foram os olhos verdes como esmeraldas a fitando do outro lado da sala. O lugar estava na penumbra, então os olhos era a única coisa que podia ver.

Mas quando ele deu um passo para frente, seu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Ela não conseguiu esboçar reação nenhuma. Só pensava: é ele.

- Que bom que veio, Mione – o sorriso iluminava sua face.

Harry usava uma camisa verde, que realçava seus olhos e uma calça social preta. Perfeito.

- Você? – ela conseguiu balbuciar.

- Está decepcionada? – o sorriso foi morrendo.

- Não – e ela sorriu para ele – Não!

Ele se aproximou mais, ficando apenas a alguns centímetros dela. Harry ergueu a mão e fez menção de fazer um carinho em sua face, mas parou um pouco antes de encostar nela, e ao invés disso, falou tudo o que planejara.

- Eu pedi para você vir aqui esta noite porque quando você percebe que quer passar o resto da sua vida com alguém, você quer que o resto de sua vida comece o mais rápido possível.

E beijou-a, nos olhos, no nariz, nas bochechas, no queixo, e por último, na boca. O sonho dela não a preparara para isso. Era infinitamente melhor do que qualquer coisa que ela pudesse ter imaginado.

Quando pararam para respirar, ainda de olhos fechados e com as testas encostadas, eles se declararam ao mesmo tempo.

- Te amo, Mione.

- Eu te amo, Harry.

E riram juntos, antes de mais um beijo, que foi atrapalhado por um miado estranho. Harry então pareceu lembrar de algo e entregou uma caixa bastante grande enrolada em um laço vermelho para Hermione.

- O seu presente. Feliz Páscoa.

- Eu pensei que você fosse o meu presente.

Harry sorriu – Também.

Assim que desembrulhou a caixa, um gatinho preto saiu, já lambendo a mão de Hermione que lhe fazia carinho. Colocou a caixa no chão.

- Ah! Obrigada, Harry! É lindo!

Mas o único agradecimento que ele aceitou foi outro beijo, e mais outro, e outro...

THE END

* * *

**Referências:**

_Não sei se ficou claro, mas nenhum dos bilhetes que Harry enviou são de minha autoria. Eu tenho essa estranha mania de copiar citações interessantes, e nunca tinha achado uma utilidade até agora._

 "_**Os dias parecem séculos**_

_**E se parecem uns com os outros**_

_**Como enfermeiras em filmes de guerra**_

_**E violinos em canções de amor." ** Engenheiros do Hawaii_

 "_**Amor que não se pode ter é o que dura por mais tempo, machuca mais profundamente e sente-se mais forte" **** **não sei quem é o autor, se não me engano é Shakespeare, mas li numa fic, também como citação._

 "_**Eu te amo com tanto do meu coração que não me sobra coração para declarar coisa nenhuma." ****** Shakespeare_

 "_**Eu vim aqui essa noite porque quando você percebe que quer passar o resto da sua vida com alguém, você quer que o resto de sua vida comece o mais rápido possível." **** **do filme Harry e Sally.

* * *

_

_E então, o que acharam???? Reviews!!!!!!_

_Primeiro eu quero agradecer a Amanda, quem leu essa primeiro..._

_Como eu disse lá em cima, essa fic foi feita a partir de um Challenge do Grimmauld, o que obviamente significa que haviam alguns itens obrigatórios a serem seguidos._

_Infelizmente, não alcancei colocação nenhuma... Mas é a vida, e também, com quem eu estava concorrendo..._

_Para quem lê Legado Lunaris, não se preocupem, eu não a abandonei, quando eu consigo, eu escrevo. Mas infelizmente não está fluindo para o papel as cenas que estou imaginando... Mas isto não é uma desistência!!!!_

_Bom, espero que a fic tenha adoçado seu feriado, e adocem o meu também, deixando reviews!!!!_

_Abraços e Feliz Páscoa!!!!!_


End file.
